More Than Anyone
by Born2teach
Summary: When Triple H gets a script change, he is furious by the news. And then he meets Raine...
1. Chapter 1

"Well, ladies and gentleman, today's meeting is going to go a bit differently," Vince McMahon told his staff of writers along with some of his top-ranking wrestlers. Some of the male wrestlers looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Vince continued, "I guess some of you will take this as more of a major announcement than others, but now is as good a time as any to say it. With the recent departure of Trish, we needed to go for something new and fresh. There's a new diva coming to Raw and she starts next week."

Some of the wrestlers smiled, while others seemed unaffected by this announcement. Paul Levesque was one of the bunch that did not care so much. What did that have to do with him anyways?

"Her name is Katelyn James and I've already discussed and come to a decision about what her role will be on our show. The writers have already written her into the script."

Paul Levesque raised his hand and interrupted, "I'm sorry, Vince but don't you think you should be having this conversation with the Divas?" 

"Actually, Paul, no, I should be having it with you," replied Vince with a grin. 

"Me?" he snorted. 

"Yes. Katelyn will begin feuding with Micki- -"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm sorry, boss but how do you have two Divas with the same last name?" John Cena interrupted.

"Her stage name is not going to be her real name, Cena. May I continue please?" he asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow. Cena smiled innocently at him and nodded. Shaking his head, Vince went on "She'll feud with Micki James, and two of you will be paired up with Micki and Katelyn for a mixed-gender tag team match at next month's pay-per-view." 

"Two of us?" Randy Orton clarified. 

"Yes, Randy. You will be with Micki and Paul...you will be with Katelyn, or Raine, rather." 

Paul ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He wanted to lash out. They were actually going to force him into a tag match with two Divas? What was wrong with just he and Orton facing off for the main event? 

"I don't know about this, Vince..." said Randy. 

"Yeah, why not just have me and Orton headline? What's the deal?" 

"Look, guys, we are trying to mix it up and get more creative. We think it may attract more viewers so it's just one event. If we have our two top male superstars team with our two top Divas, that will be a Hell of a main event! Katelyn has a lot of potential and we could use someone like her on our roster. If we pair her with Triple H for a few weeks, she'll go straight to the top!" Vince explained with much enthusiasm. 

While Vince did have a point about being more creative and giving Katelyn's character the push it needs, Paul was still against this match-up. He knew where this would lead to. Next thing you know, Vince would be giving Triple H a valet or another on-screen wife! He was too high up on the ladder to go back to those storylines. 


	2. Chapter 2

**While Vince did have a point about being more creative and giving Katelyn's character the push it needs, Paul was still against this match-up. He knew where this would lead to. Next thing you know, Vince would be giving Triple H a valet or another on-screen wife! He was too high up on the ladder to go back to those storylines. **

**As the week went by, Paul made sure he watched this new Raine character, trying to get a feel for what her wrestling style was like. He studied her like a hawk only because he wanted his match to be the best ever. But he never bothered to introduce himself to her. He figured that if she was serious about her career, she would do the same and study him as well. **_**She doesn't need to meet me to understand me**_** he thought. **

**Katelyn, on the other hand had been trying to get in touch with her soon-to-be partner. She had never had a harder time trying to find someone in the same building as her. It never occurred to her that Triple H, or Paul Levesque rather, was purposely avoiding her. **

**Two days before their big match-up, Katelyn was in the gym at the WWE Headquarters getting an early-morning workout when she recognized a man walk in. There he stood, some six foot four with long, blonde silky hair, and muscles that bulged out of his black tank top. Sure, he was attractive looking but Katelyn would never act on that, much less give it anymore thought. He glanced at her on his way in but pre-tended not to know who she was. It bothered him even more that his partner had great sex appeal. With long, dark brown hair and natural blonde highlights, she was five foot five and stunning. **

**It didn't take a genius to figure out that this man was blatantly ignoring her presence. So she stood up and walked right over to the weight bench that Paul was now laying under. She stood tall over him, her toned body glistening before him. "I realize that you've been trying to ignore me but you and I have a match in two days, and I think we should at least discuss some strategy."**

**Paul raised an eyebrow as he sat up slowly and started to play dumb. "I didn't even know what you looked like, how could I be avoiding you?"**

"**It's okay, you don't have to make an excuse. Honestly I don't really care, I just want to know what the Hell I'm doing on Sunday."**

"**Uh...okay," was all he could say. Truthfully, Paul was impressed by this woman's attitude, and from what he had seen so far she knew what she was doing in the ring. **

**Katelyn nodded and they began discussing their plan of execution right there in the gym, before going back to their separate work-outs. **

**The match on Sunday went off without a hitch. Triple H and Raine won of course, and that put Raine way over with the fans, just as Vince had wanted it. Everybody was happy that night...everybody but Paul, that is. At the end of the match, he just felt like Raine had outdone him, and he had done nothing but job to a Diva. She took over the limelight and was even written into the script the next night as Triple H's valet to the ring, while Micki escorted Randy. Paul was beginning to doubt Vince's brilliant new plans. **


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of Sunday night's show Paul went to the Divas locker room, only to find out that Katelyn had her own dressing room already. _You gotta be kidding me! _Paul thought to himself. He found her private dressing room and knocked firmly on it. After a moment Katelyn answered it and smiled pleasantly at him. She was dressed in some form-fitting black dress pants and a clingy purple and white sleeveless top that hugged her upper body in all the right places. She looked incredible.

"Hey, Trips, what's up?"

"They gave you your own dressing room, huh?"

"Um yeah...I guess they did," she sort of laughed. "You kicked ass out there tonight. I think we made a decent team."

"Listen, Raine, I don't- -"

She silenced him with her hand. "Oh, please. Katelyn, call me Katelyn, that's my name."

"Right," he mumbled, before clearing his throat, "I don't mean to sound like an asshole, Katelyn, but I hope you don't think that this is going to be a long-term thing, our teaming up together like this. I don't know why Vince thinks I need a valet all of a sudden but I'm a one-man show so just...do me a favor and stay out of the way tomorrow night, okay? It's nothing personal, I just want to show the boss why I main event on my own."

Katelyn stood there for a minute staring at him in disgust. "Paul, I didn't come here to bring anyone down. I would have earned this dressing room with or without you tonight, and I think that everybody knows that. So instead of worrying about me "getting in the way," why don't you focus on yourself? Like you said...you obviously have something to prove to Vince, but that has nothing to do with me. It's a shame that someone with such physique and passion for his work comes off like such a poor sport. Goodnight."

She closed the door firmly in his face, not giving him another moment of her time. Katelyn packed up her things for the night and went back to her hotel, but she was disappointed to learn that a man she had once admired for his talent was not so admirable.

The next night Katelyn only communicated with Paul when it was necessary for a segment. She stood her ground from the night before. When the time came for Raine to escort Triple H to the ring, she chose her outfit carefully. She wore shiny black leggings and a black and silver pleated corset, belted at the waist with silver hoops. Her long hair was swept up with curled strands hanging every which way, framing her face. _Great, now how in the Hell am I supposed to focus tonight when she's wearing that?_ Paul thought as they walked down the ring together.

Randy Orton won the match that night by default, thanks to Micki James who distracted the referee a Triple H went for his finishing move the Pedigree. He caught sight of this, walked over to them to get the ref's attention, and that was when Randy pinned him from behind, picking up the win. As the bell tolled and Randy was being announced the winner, Raine went to the other side of the ring and knocked Micki out, getting a huge response from the crowd. She proceeded to beat her senselessly. Orton's celebration in the ring was short-lived when Triple H came up and tackled him from behind, following up with a pedigree. The show ended shortly after this and Katelyn and Paul went their separate ways as soon as they walked behind the curtain.


	4. Chapter 4

It was three days later that Paul was informed of some pleasant news. He would only be working with Raine for one more Monday night show. She had gotten the build-up that she deserved and the fans were drinking it in like fruit punch. In his script for the following Monday night, Paul learned that Raine would be his partner in a triple-threat match versus the other members of Legacy and of course, Micki James. By the time the match rolled around that evening, Paul went to go knock on Katelyn's dressing room door to make sure she was ready to roll. A producer happened to be walking down the hallway when Paul was getting no answer. He turned to the woman and asked, "Hey, Jill, have you seen Katelyn?"

"They never told you?"

"Told me what? We have a match in like ten minutes," said Paul, frowning.

"She had an emergency and had to leave. Your match is still the same tonight but you'll be flying solo. I'm sorry, I thought you already knew."

"If I knew I wouldn't be knocking on her door like an idiot," he muttered, shaking his head. "What kind of "emergency" did she have?"

Jill shrugged and sighed slightly. "That I do not know. She only spoke to Vince about that."

Paul was once again furious with this woman. She was already leaving shows, using the emergency excuse? He would have to speak to her about this because it messed with his entire psyche for that night. He had barely any time to prepare a new strategy and consequently he did poorly in the match. Due to script policy, his character won the match but it was not his best.

Paul did not run into Katelyn once for the rest of that week, but he was still hell bent on having a talk with her. Paul considered himself a locker-room leader to both male and female superstars alike, so he would often take it upon himself to give advice to them, or sometimes give them a dose of the cold hard truth. Two hours before the next Monday Night Raw was set to begin, Paul found Katelyn's dressing room open ajar. He caught a glimpse of her hair and knocked once before opening it all the way. Katelyn turned around with a frown on her face. "Hello, Paul..." she said.

He opened his mouth to speak but something stopped him. He looked to her left and noticed that a small boy with hair blonder than Paul's was sitting on the floor, his back to the door. He was playing quietly with some toy trucks.

"Are you baby-sitting or something?" he asked. She gave him an awkward look and raised her eyebrows. "No...he's my son."

Paul did a double take. "You have a kid?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just...you never said you were a mother."

"You never bothered to ask," she shrugged. "Can I help you with something?"

"Was this the emergency you left work for last week?" he asked, pointing to the child.

Katelyn seemed very insulted by the way Paul was pointing to her son, calling him a "this." She crossed her arms across her chest and answered, "My son, RYAN had a fever of almost 104, so yes I had to take him to the hospital."

"Oh," he mumbled, averting his eyes to the floor momentarily. "I take it he's doing better now, right?"

"Yep," she said, smiling at her son gratefully. "I'm sorry for bailing on you last minute though."

"There's no need to apologize, Katelyn. I'm glad everything is okay," he told her truthfully.

She nodded and for the first time Katelyn smiled at Paul. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No...no, I just wanted to check up I guess," he lied, forgetting all about the heated confrontation he had originally come to face her with. It would have been appropriate for him to leave at that moment but Paul found himself unable to. "What's his name?"

"Ryan. He's two. And yes, we're on our own. His father left before he was born."

"I wasn't trying to pry, it's really none of my business," said Paul. Katelyn smiled at him. "No," she agreed, "it isn't. But I told you anyway."

Just then Ryan stood up and went over to the diaper bag that was sitting next to the couch. He fumbled with the zipper for a moment and then got it open. Paul noticed something else about the little boy, or maybe it was something about Katelyn this time. When she spoke to him she used both her voice and her hands. He frowned in confusion at first and then saw Ryan nod at his mother in response and make some sort of hand movement. After getting some goldfish crackers out of the diaper bag for Ryan, Katelyn turned around to find Paul still standing there. She cleared her throat and spoke quietly, "Before you ask another uncomfortable question, yes, my son is almost fully deaf. I obviously can't hide it from everyone, but I would appreciate it if this did not become corporate gossip around the office."

Paul was speechless at first. He felt terrible for judging Katelyn the way he did, but he couldn't just start treating her like a saint because he felt sorry for her. And if he knew Katelyn at all, he would know that that is the last thing she would want. She hated when people treated her or her son differently because of his condition. He knew there was a lot more to this girl's story and it had to be pretty interesting. It certainly was intriguing for Paul. Instead of carrying on longer with the conversation, he simply nodded at her and half smiled. "Once again, your personal life is nobody's business but yours. See you later, huh?"

Katelyn sighed with relief and nodded. "Thank you. Bye."


End file.
